Grandpa
Hilfred J. Steelhelm, or simply referred to as "Grandpa", is supposedly Jerma's grandfather. He was first introduced in the video [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0TStvBbG--M Grandpa Plays Insaniquarium]. Grandpa usually swears a lot and is just kind of a bastard. History Hilfred J. Steelhelm was born in 1924 (presumably) and was the strongest baby alive, his father(s) were Batman and Superman, while his mother was Wonder Woman. He was their sidekick until they all died from a roller coaster accident where the roller coaster collided with a wall of bricks. In heaven, he spoke to God which said to him that he couldn't die because "he had a purpose in life", which is solving world's problems, so God made him immortal and sent him back to earth. He found himself into a basket where he was taken to the Denver School for Baby Ninja Frog Peoples, where he befriended all of the frogs except for a frog name "Timmy" who used to make fun of him. Later on, Grandpa brutally murdered Timmy. Hilfred then took a job as fish peeler where he ate all of the fish scales. The events of the rest of his life are unknown as he doesn't even remember them, but at some point in his life, he fought World War II as a fighter pilot. He then died for the second time on June 24th, 2002 (roughly at 78 years of age), where he fell off an airplane and instantly died when touching the ground despite his immortality. He went into Heaven once more. He was eventually enrolled in Moses' science class where he met God himself right behind him, when he walked at him near his locker he asked if he could've brought him back to life if he traded his Lunchables. God accepted the offer and brought him back to life for just five years; it is unknown how he is still alive (even Grandpa doesn't know how) as he was supposed to die on June 24th, 2007 by the terms of the deal. Appearances Grandpa Plays Grandpa Plays Hitman: Blood Money In Blood Money, Grandpa tries to teach to viewers how to kill the target. He gets it done a couple of times but keeps rewatching it. Innocent Woman appears in it too, as she gets murdered by the same guard protecting him. He even watches someone pick up his own bomb and he blows them up saying how he'd laugh but that was just sad. Grandpa Plays Cube World: The Adventure of a Lifetime! The video starts with Jerma and Grandpa talking about how to cook a pork roast; Grandpa tells Jerma several times to cook it in the pot for 2 hours, but when Jerma asks at what temperature, Grandpa then tells him to get out. He then starts the gameplay where he introduces himself, deleting Jerma's account to create a new one. He chooses to become a Male Frogman Warrior. After some wobbling around the game, he gets ambushed by the Ninja Turtles. The scene then cuts off where he is confused about what to do, after killing a bumblebee he then sees the "Seven Dwarfs." He shoots an arrow at them and is literally disintegrated instantly. After some random cutscenes, the video ends up with him killing a dwarf over a pineapple. Grandpa Plays The Sims 3: Dream House Drama! The video starts with Grandpa singing the Sims' main song when he gets interrupted by him knocking the lamp off the desk, after the character customization he starts building his house, the result is a sharp house with unnecessary walls, a lot of toilets, randomly placed furniture and microwave as a tv. The video then cut to a part where he introduces Jerma and apparently he is just insulting Grandpa, the video the cuts once again as there is a scene where Grandpa has too many lights on and asks for Jerma to turns them off, instead he goes to the door when suddenly the stove spontaneously combusts, after some chaos and random peoples entering the house just to scream over the fire, the video ends with Grandpa announcing the video's end. File:House.PNG|Grandpa's "dreams" house File:jerrma.PNG|"Jerma"(left) insulting Grandpa(right) Grandpa jogging rumblehouse.png|Grandpa Jogging Grandpa sleeping rumblehouse.png|Grandpa Sleeping Super Meat Boy: Grandpa Plays Cotton Alley The video starts with Grandpa introducing himself and quietly talking as Jerma didn't allow him to play using his computer because he might've had a heart attack, he chooses the level "Cotton Alley" as it is all pink and cottony, after he dies instantly he rages and apparently throws the controller at the window breaking it, he then gets scared while Jerma enters the room asking what happened, Grandpa then starts making up a cover story saying that a Seagull entered through the window at full speed, he tells Jerma that he said "You'd better not come over here Seagull, or I'll get really F*cking mad at you" he then tells that they fought and the seagull threw the controller onto the window, then Jerma, confused, asks him if it really happened, after Grandpa changes the storytelling that Jerma knocked the controller off he says that he needs to clean the mess. The video ends with Grandpa going away and Jerma whispering at the microphone: "Who would throw a controller onto a window?". Demon's Souls He finally returned, albeit briefly, in Demon's Souls (Finale) - The Fall. He became enraged when Timmachine9 broke his table, attempting to fist fight the warrior. Timmachine9 decided to push Hilfred into an endless abyss, temporarily killing himself in the process. How he escaped Hell, or how he arrived at Boletaria, is currently unknown. It is possible that this takes place before the Jerma Rumbles, since he isn't a demon, though he appears much older than usual. In the Ring Jerma Rumble Grandpa's debut in The Jerma Rumble sees him coming in as the fourteenth competitor, clad in green pajamas, white socks, and a pair of shades. He then eliminates Gabe Newell and Obama, only to be eliminated by Jerma at the end. Jerma Rumble 2 Grandpa returns in Jerma Rumble 2 as the third competitor to enter the ring. He appears holding a kendo stick and a can of beer. He eliminates STAR_, but is eliminated himself by Gabe Newell. Jermania 2014 Grandpa appears in the intro alongside Obama, Jerma and Glue Man. He is then introduced in the second match, returning with his kendo stick. In the Gauntlet Match, Grandpa fights all the "shitty characters" at his own request. His first opponent is the 30's Milkman, who he attempts to pin several times. He then gets out of the ring and tears the top off of the commentator's desk, accusing the commentator of calling him a shitty character himself. He confronts STAR_ in the audience, who punches him in the face and walks away. Grandpa then slams Milkman into the commentator's desk, breaking it entirely. Chaos ensues when The Chicken tries to enter the ring and Grandpa ends up fighting Bat Boy. Eventually, Martin Van Buren, Santa, and The Chicken enter the ring and overwhelm Grandpa to win the match. Jerma Rumble 3 Grandpa comes back again for the beginning of the third Jerma Rumble, where he sings the American national anthem to kick off the event. Mid-verse, Demon Lord Zeraxos appears from under the ring and choke-slams Grandpa into a fiery portal to hell, where he burns and suffers forever. Jerma Rumble - Live Action Grandpa returns in the live action Jerma Rumble as a demon known as Demon Grandpa, having gained great power during his stay in hell. He emerges through a portal opened up by Zeraxos off-screen. As Demon Grandpa his natural abilities are multiplied, quickly eliminating the Giant Rat and easily toying with the other wrestlers. He suddenly pauses in great pain, pretending to have a heart attack, and eliminates Winston after tricking him into lowering his guard. Now faced with only the bottom half of the Two-Person Horse, Grandpa gets ready to fight, but suddenly pauses in pain again. The bottom of the Two-Person Horse doesn't believe him, but this time the heart attack was real and Demon Grandpa keels over and dies. The bottom of the Two-Person Horse then picks up his corpse and removes it from the ring, eliminating him. Jerma has confirmed that this is the final death of Grandpa. Trivia * Grandpa may or may not be a full on "character": although Jerma stated he was a character in his Q&A, he later stated in his Post-Rumble Livestream (after the Jerma Rumble Live event) that the only reason Grandpa was able to come back to life was because of the hell portal opened by Demon Lord Zeraxos, not because he had extra lives like a normal character (Ex: Sonic). ** Therefore, Grandpa's death from his real heart attack is his last death. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Jerma Rumble Category:Jerma Rumble 2 Category:Jerma Rumble 3 Category:Jerma Rumble Live Action Category:Jermania 2014 Category:Professional Wrestlers Category:Shitty Characters Category:Real People Category:Villains Category:Dark Souls Category:Demons Category:Deceased